The Crown
This is the first book of the "The Crown and the Flame" series. Summary Your enemies stole your kingdom, but now the time has come for you to raise an army, master magic, and reclaim your crown! Chapters Chapter 1: The Broken Alliance Kenna, an exiled queen, and Dom, a man with mysterious powers, must raise an army to reclaim their stolen kingdom from a treacherous warlord. Kenna is first seen sparring with her friend (or lover, depending on the users choices) Dominic Hunter, outside Stormholt Castle but they are both interrupted by Gabriel Amarne, Kenna's bodyguard, who bring Kenna to her mother, Quenn Adriana Rys, who is preparing for the arrival of the nobles of the Five Kingdoms in order to secure an alliance against The Iron Empire. Kenna finds her mother in the Stormholt Great Hall talking with Leon Stirling, the Captain of the Royal Guard, When the Queen notices Kenna, she tells her that she made a black and silver gown for her, it's up to the player to wear it or not. Shortly after, the nobles of The Five Kingdoms start to arrive, the first ones are King Amanth Drammir and his son and heir Prince Tevan Drammir, the second ones are King Luther Nevrakis and his son Prince Marco Nevrakis, Marco gets mad and hits Trystan because he didn't bow when he announced his presence to the Queen, Kenna can berate, apologise, or slap Marco if her prestige is high enough. Later on, Queen Adriana asks the nobles to have a toast in order to officially seal the alliance, every noble happily drinks with the Queen, except King Luther and Marco. King Luther tells the royals a story about his father and how he died, before being burned alive by the Iron Empire, he told his son that in order to defeat The Empire, the Five Kingdom had to unite into one Kingdom, one King. Afterwards, a group of Nevrakis soldiers enter inside the Hall and start shooting all the nobles with crossbows.Kenna and Gabriel take cover, but Queen Adriana gets shot in the heart with a crossbow bolt. Kenna crawls beside her and takes her hand before she dies, Dominic then appeared and tried to get Kenna out of the hall, she initially refused and stayed by her mother side, but then she noticed a soldier with an axe guarding the door to the outside hallway, King Amanth tried to flee but the soldier instantly beheaded him, he then tried to attack Kenna, but she spilled wine into his eyes in order to distract him, before she left the room she spotted a soldier with a golden trim stealing her mother signet ring, but because she was surrounded by enemy soldiers, she took Dominic's hand and ran away. As she fled through the corridor, she spotted Prince Tevan fighting a Nevrakis soldier with a torch, the player can now swear to avenge his death, escape or save his life (At the cost of 12 diamonds) Gabriel then leads the group to the Stormholt dungeon where three Nevrakis soldiers are stationed there. Kenna takes a crossbow from a fallen guard and spots the soldier that stole her mother's ring, in order to reclaim Kenna's mother ring the player has to shoot the right soldier. (The one with the gold trim). Shortly after, the dungeon began filling with Nevarkis soldiers, and Kenna and her party flee from a secret passage in the castle, but the Nevrakis soldiers are right behind them, and Dominic decides to stay behind in order to buy Kenna some time, the two say goodbye to each other and flee. Dominic escapes in the Stormholt Kitchen, but is chased by two Nevrakis soldiers, Margaret Blake, the castle cook, tries to defend him, but she is punched in the face and almost killed, but Dominic saves her by unleashing his fire power for the first time, roasting the two soldiers alive. Margaret tells Dom that all the servant in the castle have been ordered to go to the Stormholt Great Hall in order to swear fealty to the Nevrakis Family, Margaret sons are inside the hall too: Rose Blake and Trystan Blake. King Luther's army killed every man that knew how to fight in Stormholt, except Dom, and Margaret, in order to save him, decides to give Dom a new identity, He is now the son of Margaret, a servant. Luther orders the servants who survived the attack to swear fealty or die, Dominic accepts his offer, but decides to betray Luther the first chance he got. Later, Kenna and Gabriel (And Prince Tevan, if he was saved) ride away from Stormholt in the night. Before leaving Tevan will also give Kenna an orb that they can use to communicate while they are far away from each other. Chapter 2: The Ruins of Rajkur Two years later, Luther Nevrakis is King of Stormholt, but Kenna and Dominic spy a chance to take back the Kingdom! Two years after Luther conquered Stormholt, Kenna and Gabriel took shelter in an hidden monastery in the mountains. One morning, Kenna carries two bucket of water to Gabriel and her Monk-Master, shortly after, Kenna begins training with the monk, and if she has high prestige, she has the chance to defeat him in combat. If the player saved Prince Tevan in the previous chapter, The orb he gave to Kenna will grow warm, when she spins it, his image will appear in it. He flirts with Kenna a bit, but he also tells her not to forget that he will support her against Luther when the time comes. Kenna and Gabriel then talk about Dominic, but they are interrupted by Nevrakis scouts, Gabriel stabs one of them, but the other two escape outside, In order to fight one of them, she can bring her short sword or the Kor-Kitar (For 17 diamonds) Chapter 3: The Ambush The Rajkur temple is under attack! Meanwhile, Dominic struggles to stay safe inside Stormholt under Prince Marco's brutal regime. Chapter 4: The Mercenaries Dominic's Magic is growing as Kenna and Gabriel seek help from an unlikely company of cutthroat mercenaries. Chapter 5: The Challenge With Kenna and Gabriel being held captive, they'll need to fight for their freedom. Meanwhile, Dominic sneaks into the Stormholt dungeon. Chapter 6: The Duel Can Kenna survive a duel against the biggest, baddest and most bloodthirsty mercenary in the army? Chapter 7: The Gilded City A newfound army at her back, Kenna travels to the golden city of Aurelia. At Stormholt, Dominic spies on Marco and learns a disturbing secret... Kenna enters the mercenary camp and finds Will Jackson. She is slightly uncomfortable that the mercenaries are all saluting her and treating her very respectfully. She meets Val, who is now the leader of the mercenaries. Val reports that the troops need better equipment, and that she knows where to find money to buy what they need. She explains that she had previously been hired to guard the hidden city of Aurelia, which has a vast amount of gold at its disposal. She convinces Kenna to travel there. At the city gates, the guards agree to let five of them in, if they hand over their weapons. Inside the city, the five meet Annelyse Adair, the ruler of Aurelia, who welcomes them. Kenna explains the reason for their visit. AnnelyseShells her that Aurelia does not assist in wars. She invites them to stay and to attend a banquet that night. Chapter 8: The Gilded Cage Dominic discovers that Prince Marco plans to ambush Kenna in Aurelia! Can he warn her in time? Chapter 9: The Escape Prince Marco holds Kenna captive in Aurelia! Will she find a way to escape? And will Dom find a way to convince Rose that his powers are under control? Chapter 10: The Battle for Aurelia Kenna gathers her forces to retake Aurelia! Back at Stormholt, tragedy threatens to tear Dominic's adoptive family apart. Chapter 11: The Technocrats A sinister new face arrives at Stormholt castle as Kenna enters the labyrinth of the Technocrats. Chapter 12: The Labyrinth While Kenna navigates the Labryinth's deadly traps, Marco and Hex prepare their own trap for her at Stormholt Castle... Chapter 13: The Mechataur Dominic and Rose plan to destroy Hex's cannon, and Kenna fights for her life against the Labryinth's mechanical guardian! Chapter 14: The Foundry Can Kenna convince the leader of the Technocrats to fight for Stormholt? Meanwhile, Dominic is reunited with Sei in Stormholt's dungeon Chapter 15: The Return to Stormholt This is it! The final battel has arrived! Can Kenna and her army take back Stormholt once and for all? Chapter 16: The Cannon The battle comes to a head! Can Kenna's forces breach Stormholt's walls? Chapter 17: The Return of the Queen Kenna faces Prince Marco in a final duel for Stormholt while Dominic goes after Bartel. Chapter 18: The Queen of Stormholt Queen Kenna's coronation is time to celebrate, but will she and Dominic survive what comes next? Trivia Chapter 1 of The Crown and the Flame originally had a different summary: Kenna's rivals stole her kingdom, but now the time has come for her to raise an army, destroy her enemies, and reclaim her crown.Category:Stories Category:The Crown and the Flame